


Briar Rose

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdenklich blätterte Lilah die Seite um. Ob auf ihr auch ein Fluch lastete? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wie sie in diesen Sumpf aus Lügen, Intrigen und düsteren Geschöpfen geraten war ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briar Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Buffy the Vampire Slayer". They were created by Joss Whedon and belong to him, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television and the WB Television Network.

Lilah setzte den Blinker und fuhr in die Tankstelle. Sie parkte das Auto, holte die kleine Tasche vom Rücksitz und stieg aus. Mit müdem Lächeln bat sie den Kassierer in der Tankstelle um den Schlüssel zu den Toiletten und stolzierte dann auf ihren hochhackigen Schuhen in die entsprechende Richtung.

Wenig später kam ein anderer Mensch aus der Toilette. Das Kostüm hatte sie gegen Jeans und eine kurzärmlige Bluse mit Blumenstickerei am oberen Rücken, Kragen und Brustabschnitt getauscht, die High Heels gegen offene Sandalen ohne Absatz. Makeup, Eyeliner, Lippenstift und Wimperntusche waren aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und machten Platz für verhältnismäßig blasse Haut, helle Lippen und große Augen, die nicht länger stechend wirkten, nachdem die Schminke verschwunden war. Die langen Haare hatte sie im Nacken zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst, wodurch sie weit jünger wirkte als sie eigentlich war.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln gab sie den Schlüssel zurück und bedankte sich aufrichtig. Dann ging sie mit beschwingten Schritten zurück zum Auto, warf die Tasche in den Kofferraum und stieg leise vor sich hin summend wieder ein.

Kaum hatte sie den Motor gestartet, da klingelte das Handy. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display, leitete den Anruf per Knopfdruck an die Mobilbox weiter und schaltete das Telefon dann aus. Sie schob eine CD in den Player, ließ die Fenster herunter und preschte zurück auf die Straße.

Der kühle Fahrtwind kühlte ihr hitziges Temperament, brachte ihre Haare durcheinander, streichelte geradezu liebevoll ihre blassen Wangen, während rockige Gitarrenklänge in ihre Ohren drängten und sämtliche Gedanken an Monster, Dämonen, Gerichtsräume und Rivalitäten verdrängten.

Sie wusste, dass noch einige Meilen vor ihr lagen, ehe sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben würde. Doch das war auch ganz gut so. Bis sie endlich ans Ziel kam, würde ihr Kopf frei sein und ihr Gemüt fröhlich. Und genau so musste sie sich zeigen, mochte sie noch so traurig, deprimiert oder wütend sein, wegen ihrer Arbeit.

~*~

Es war schon Abend, als sie endlich das Auto vor einem kleinen Haus mit Garten abstellte und ausstieg. Die Gartentür knarrte leise, als sie diese öffnete. Sie hatte kaum zwei Schritte auf dem schmalen Kiesweg getan, als sie schon von ihren Eltern begrüßt wurde, die auf die Veranda gekommen waren.

Lächelnd eilte Lilah näher, umarmte ihre Eltern und beantwortete die stürmischen Fragen nach ihrem Wohlbefinden und ihrem Privatleben mit einer Engelsgeduld, von der sie sich jedes Mal aufs Neue fragte, wo sie diese eigentlich hernahm. In der Firma war sie für ihre Spitzzüngigkeit, ihren Sarkasmus und ihr scharfes Temperament bekannt und gefürchtet. Ihre Eltern kannten sie ganz anders und sie würden niemals die andere Lilah kennen lernen, die sie sich aufgebaut hatte, um in der Welt dort draußen zu überleben.

„Kind, irgendwann solltest du dir wirklich einen Mann suchen. Ich möchte mal Enkelkinder, hörst du?“ Lilah lachte heiter.

„Der Mann muss erst geboren werden“, meinte sie neckend, woraufhin ihr Vater die Stirn runzelte und sie nachdenklich musterte.

„Ob das ein krankhafter Zustand ist, wenn du in deinem Alter auf kleine Jungs stehst?“, erkundigte er sich frech.

„Dad!“ Lilah schlug ihm leicht mit der Hand gegen die Brust und lachend umarmte sie der alte Mann, zog sie mit sich.

„Nun komm aber endlich rein. Die anderen sind schon da.“

„Ich bin also wieder mal die Letzte“, stellte Lilah seufzend fest.

„Bist auch die mit dem weitesten Weg, also mach dir mal keine Sorgen“, gab ihre Mutter liebevoll zurück.

Im Haus traf sie auf einen großen Teil ihrer Verwandtschaft, die alle zum Geburtstag ihrer Mutter gekommen waren. Lächelnd setzte sie sich nach der Begrüßung auf das Sofa neben ihre Cousine und griff das Gespräch auf, dass sie durch ihr Erscheinen unterbrochen hatte.

„Mama“, durchbrach eine kindliche Stimme die allgemeinen Gespräche und Tamara, ihre Cousine wandte sich seufzend um.

„Suzie. Ich habe dich doch schon vor einer halben Stunde ins Bett gebracht. Du musst jetzt wirklich langsam schlafen.“

„Aber ich mag nicht. Lies mir noch eine Geschichte vor“, bat das kleine Mädchen. Gerade wollte Tamara aufstehen, da hielt Lilah sie zurück.

„Lass gut sein, Tam. Ich bring sie wieder ins Bett und lese ihr noch was vor.“

„Oh ja! Tante Lilah soll mir was vorlesen!“

„Aber du bist doch gerade erst gekommen. Nein Schatz, gönn deiner Tante doch noch eine Pause, ja?“

„Ach was.“ Lilah lachte. Tante Lilah. Natürlich war sie nicht wirklich Suzies Tante, aber das störte niemanden. Das Mädchen war adoptiert, doch sie gehörte für alle zur Familie dazu. Lilah stand auf und nahm das Kind auf den Arm. „Aber dann bist du jetzt schön brav, sagst gute Nacht und meckerst nicht rum.“ Suzie nickte eifrig und rief ein allgemeines „Gute Nacht“ in die Runde.

Zurück im Gästezimmer stellte sie das kleine Mädchen wieder auf den Boden und bat es, eine Geschichte herauszusuchen. Eifrig kramte Suzie im Koffer herum, bis sie endlich ein Buch hervorzog und es Lilah voller Enthusiasmus hinhielt. Lilah warf einen Blick auf den Titel. „Hui. Das kenne ich ja gar nicht. Na, das wird interessant“, meinte sie lächelnd.

„Tante Lilah! Du kennst Dornröschen nicht?“, fragte Suzie geschockt. Lilah schüttelte den Kopf. „Was haben dir deine Mama und dein Papa dann vorgelesen, als du klein warst?“

„Ich war nie klein“, grinste Lilah.

„Du lügst! Mama sagt, man darf nicht lügen!“, erboste sich das kleine Mädchen sofort.

„Da hat deine Mama auch vollkommen Recht.“ Lilah senkte den Blick. Himmel! Wie oft log sie am Tag? Das war ihr Job. Und würde sie nicht lügen, wäre ihre ganze Familie mittlerweile in Gefahr oder zutiefst geschockt. Wer wollte schon wissen, dass Vampire und Dämonen in der Dunkelheit ihr Unwesen trieben und wer aus ihrer Verwandtschaft hätte wissen wollen, dass sie die bösen Buben auch noch verteidigte? Niemand.

„So. Jetzt aber hinlegen, damit ich dir das Buch vorlesen kann“, riss sich Lilah selbst aus ihren trüben Gedanken, hob das Mädchen auf das Bett und deckte sie fürsorglich zu. Dann schlug sie das Buch auf und begann zu lesen.

„Es war einmal, vor langer, langer Zeit, in einem weit entfernten Land, da lebten ein König und eine Königin. Sie wohnten in einem großen Palast, hatten viel Geld und viele Angestellte und alles was man sich nur denken und wünschen kann und doch waren sie nicht glücklich, denn zu ihrem Glück fehlte ihnen ein Kind …“

Lilah musste lächeln, als ihr die Parallele zu ihrem Leben klar wurde. Jahrelang hatten sich ihre Eltern ein Kind gewünscht, doch erst mit Hilfe einer Hormonbehandlung schaffte ihre Mutter es, in recht hohem Alter doch endlich ein Kind zu bekommen. Und wie sehr hatte ihr Vater sie von kleinauf geliebt und verzogen. Jeden Wunsch hatte er von ihren Augen abgelesen.

„… Die Fee, jedoch war wütend, weil sie nicht eingeladen worden war. Sie trat an das Bettchen des Kindes und sprach: ‚Büßen sollt ihr, dass ihr mich hintergangen habt. Schönes, kleines Mädchen. Sollst nicht viel haben, von deinen Gaben! An deinem 15. Geburtstag sollst du dich an einer Spindel stechen und sterben!’ Erschrocken blickten die Eltern der Fee nach, als diese wieder aus dem Saal rauschte. Da trat die letzte Fee an das Bettchen. Jene, die ihren guten Wunsch noch nicht ausgesprochen hatte. 

‚Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was ausgesprochen wurde’, sagte sie traurig. ‚Der Fluch muss sich erfüllen. Doch dies sei mein Geschenk: Nicht sterben sollst du, nur in einen tiefen Schlaf sinken, für 100 Jahre’, so waren ihre Worte …“ 

Nachdenklich blätterte Lilah die Seite um. Ob auf ihr auch ein Fluch lastete? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, wie sie in diesen Sumpf aus Lügen, Intrigen und düsteren Geschöpfen geraten war. Irgendeine Entscheidung, eine Weiche in ihrem Leben, die sie lieber nicht hätte betreten sollen. Doch es war zu spät. Nichts würde sie retten, vor den Geheimnissen, die sie mit sich herumtrug. Niemand konnte den Vertrag auflösen, den sie einst geschlossen hatte.

„An ihrem 15. Geburtstag aber, war das Mädchen alleine im Palast und stöberte durch die Räume. Sie ging die enge Wendeltreppe zu dem alten Turm hinauf. Die Tür war verschlossen, doch steckte ein goldener Schlüssel darin und als sie ihn berührte, sprang die Tür auf. In dem kleinen Raum saß eine alte Frau an einer Spindel …“ 

_Was einem aufgesetzt ist, kann man nicht verhindern_ , dachte Lilah. Vermutlich hätte auch niemand verhindern können, dass sie den Vertrag bei Wolfram und Hart unterschrieb. Ihr damaliger Freund hatte es versucht. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt, bei der Sache. Und doch hatte sie seine Warnungen ignoriert und ihr Verderben unterzeichnet ohne noch einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden.

Lilah warf einen Blick auf Suzie und lächelte. Passend zur Geschichte war auch das Kind eingeschlafen, so wie die Prinzessin und der ganze Hofstaat. Einen Moment überlegte sie, zurück zu den anderen zu gehen, doch dann entschied sie sich dazu, die Geschichte erst noch fertig zu lesen und blätterte gedankenverloren auf die nächste Seite.

 _  
Eine dichte Rosenhecke wuchs hoch, im Laufe der Jahre, bis schließlich der ganze Palast mitsamt dem darin schlafenden Hofstaat, der Königin und dem König sowie der schlafenden Prinzessin selbst hinter dem undurchdringlichen Dickicht verborgen war …    
_

Lilah kam nicht umhin, sie musste lächeln. Wie ähnlich die Geschichte doch ihrem Leben war. Auch sie verbarg sich hinter einer Hecke, dicht und undurchdringlich. Viele Männer hatten versucht, ihr Nahe zu kommen, doch sie alle waren gescheitert, hatten es nicht geschafft, ihren Weg durch die Hecken zu finden, waren daran zu Grunde gegangen. Unzählige Menschen hatten sich an ihrer kratzbürstigen Art wund gerieben und schließlich aufgegeben.

 _  
Nun kam es aber, dass an jenem Tag, da der Prinz sich zu der Dornenhecke aufmachte, die 100 Jahre vorüber waren und ungehindert konnte er sich einen Weg durch das Dickicht suchen. Nichts war zu hören, als er den Palast betrat, außer seinem eigenen Atem. Alle schliefen sie, Mensch und Tier. Nach langer Suche gelangte er in den Turm, wo die Prinzessin auf Kissen gebettet lag und schlief. Sie war so wunderschön, dass er nicht anders konnte. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste sie und sogleich schlug sie die Augen auf und mit ihr der gesamte Hofstaat und alle Tiere, die sich im Schloss befanden. Sogleich wurde die Hochzeit der beiden gefeiert und sie lebten glücklich, bis an ihr Lebensende.   
_

Lilah starrte noch immer auf das Buch in ihrer Hand. Fast war sie wütend über das Ende. So sehr hatte das Märchen sie an ihr eigenes Leben erinnert, bis auf die letzten, wenigen Sätze, die allem zu einer glücklichen Wendung verhalfen. Und sie wusste mit trauriger Gewissheit, dass es in ihrem Fall anders enden würde.

Für einen winzigen Moment erlaubte sie sich den Wunsch, die vage Hoffnung, dass Wesley ihr rettender Prinz sein möge. Dass er sie vor der Verdammnis retten würde, ihre Hecken mit Leichtigkeit niederreißen und sie endlich wach küssen würde. Natürlich würde das nicht passieren. Sie hatten schließlich nur Sex.

Seufzend legte Lilah das Buch beiseite, deckte Suzie ordentlich zu und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Sie verdrängte alle Gedanken an das Märchen, ihren Job und Wesley und setzte einmal mehr die Maske der glücklichen und erfolgreichen jungen Frau auf, die sie ihrer Familie schon seit so langer Zeit zeigte.

 **ENDE**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den "Lilah Appreciation Month" auf BFF; Ausgezeichnet mit dem 2. Platz


End file.
